


I promise

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Isabella is so cute and emotional, Maybe a kiss too, Phineas Flynn is mad, Phineas gives Isabella a hug, Phineas takes care of Isabella, Protective Phineas Flynn, Running Away, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Isabella just kept running, she ran quicker than lightning to get to the person she desperately needed. Come on Isabella, just run! Run!
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Kudos: 11





	I promise

Isabella just kept running, she ran quicker than lightning to get to the person she desperately needed. Come on Isabella, just run! Run! Her legs wouldn’t run any faster, she needed to get to him quickly. Isabella had tears streaming down her cheeks, she was in pain and she couldn’t go on any more, but she had to to get to him.

Meanwhile inside.

Phineas was sitting on the couch, no one else was around his family was out which only left Phineas home alone, yes he was old enough to take care of himself, he didn’t need his sister there with him all the time.  
Phineas turned around to look out the window to look at the beautiful city and his street, he turned around looking out the window, he saw someone running towards him they were too far away at the minute so he couldn’t make out who exactly was. But as they got closer Phineas could make out one distinct detail, that hair bow, that jet black hair.

Isabella? What an earth was she doing here?

“PHINEAS!!!” Isabella practically screamed, somehow, Phineas could hear that scream from inside the house, he lept to his feet, worry and fear in his stance. He waited at the door for her to bound in, he was already with protective arms ready to keep her safe, whoever made Isabella scream like that Phineas was going to find them, hunt them down and give them a piece of his mind, nobody hurts Isabella like that, no one dares hurt Isabella! Otherwise they’ll know about it.

Phineas could hear the footsteps getting closer, he mentally counted of how many seconds it would take for Isabella to come into the house. Sure enough it only took three, the door swung open almost falling off its hinges, as the eight-year-old girl ran into his arms. Phineas held her tightly against his chest, rubbing up and down her back with his hand, while his other help her.

“Shhhh shhhh, it’s okay… I’m here, I’m right here Isabella... I got you. “Phineas said, meaning every word, he held Isabella tight and didn’t let go once, he ran his fingers through her hair to try and ease her panicked breathing.  
“ Isabella… I need you to breathe with me okay?” He said softly, inhaling as she tried to follow him. After a few seconds she released it. “That’s it… That’s it.... good job Izzy… Good job… Keep breathing like that for me, I promise you I’m not going anywhere.”

She wanted to trust him, she wanted to, but with this emotional manipulation tool she was so scared, Phineas was that tool.  
“ let me guess, the woman you’re staying with used me as an emotional manipulator? “Phineas presumed, knowing he’d be right.   
“Uh huh.” She responded honestly, Phineas pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I will find them, I will hunt them down, and I will give them a piece of my mind! No one deserves to be manipulated like this.” Phineas tears, kissing her forehead again she clung to him tighter, whimpering. “You’re safe… “He said softly.  
Perry quickly scurried over making a platypus noise. Phineas smiled.   
“ Perry, protect her.” Phineas said, Perry made another noise in agreement, nuzzling Isabella on the leg. Phineas guided her to the couch where his pet platypus hopped onto her lap and nudged her hand signalling for him to be stroked by her. “Stroke him Isabella.. he wants you to know that he will protect you. “Isabella stroked him, her nerves easing. “That’s it… Keep stroking him, you’re safe with us.”

Isabella finally let out a shaky sigh of relief.  
Phineas was here.  
He had his arm wrapped around her rubbing up and down her arm sealingly.  
Isabella, for the first time since she got here, could finally relax. Relax without being emotionally manipulated, relax with Phinneas by her side. 

As Phineas sat there stroking Isabella, he growled through his teeth. Phineas was angry! He was furious! That woman had no right to treat Isabella The way she did, that poor girl has no family now, her only family was Phineas. Phineas made a mental note to talk to his mother about having Isabella adopted as his sister so he could protect her always, Isabella doesn’t deserve this. Dam right she doesn’t.  
Phineas took a breath, right now, his only objective was to take care of Isabella.  
“ I love you, Isabella..” he said to her.  
Isabella didn’t respond, but Phineas knew she loved him too.


End file.
